


How Does It Feel?

by Starkisms



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, mouth fucking for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkisms/pseuds/Starkisms
Summary: Kyungsoo loves you like this, submitting to him, making you his.





	

Your knees hit the soft carpet as if on instinct, Kyungsoo looking down at you with his lips slightly parted and his hand cupping your cheek. He had come home just a few minutes ago, having walked into the bedroom to see you getting dressed, pulling a shirt over your head (his shirt, no less). The small smile that forms across his lips makes you fiddle with the hem of his shirt, and you look back at him, blushing. He had texted you earlier, something about wishing you were underneath the table sucking him off, which didn't surprise you since it's not uncommon, but nonetheless, you couldn't wait for him to get back home.

Now, now you're kneeling in front of him submissively, hand reaching up to palm him over his dress pants. You look up at him expectantly and he already knows what you want since he murmurs a soft, "Go ahead."

His belt comes off in seconds and you pull down his pants, immediately running your hands over his smooth thighs before leaning forward to mouth at him through his boxer briefs. He loves when you tease him with your tongue (even though he may not admit it), but the way his breath hitches when you lick a hot stripe up the side of his cock, you could tell.

After a few moments of licking and sucking at the head through the material, the grip on your hair gets tighter, Kyungsoo letting out a low groan.

"C'mon baby, get them off," he sighs, and you comply, hooking your fingers into his briefs and pulling them down.

His cock is stands hard in front of your face, thick with veins clearly visible. The urge to start sucking him starts to take over your body, but you quickly decide to tease him a bit more first to rile him up and make him go that much harder.

You take the palm of your hand and lick it, all the while looking up at him with the most innocent look you can muster. Kyungsoo moans softly at the sight below him, moaning even louder when your hand makes contact with his cock.

Your hand moves up and down slowly, using your thumb to rub at the head of his cock for a moment before going back down again. Looking up, Kyungsoo is biting his bottom lip and his eyes are closed with his head tilted back. You take this as a sign to keep going.

His cock is leaking now, begging for you to taste, so that's what you do, letting your tongue run over a bead of precum that formed at the head before surprising him and swallowing him whole.

"There we go, baby, you like the taste of daddy's cock?"

You do your best to nod, moaning around his shaft before sucking that much harder around him.

He pulls you off his cock by your hair briefly, making you whine before he says, "You know when daddy asks you a question, you answer. Try again, sweetheart."

"Yes daddy, I love the way you taste, wish I could always have you in my mouth."

"That's my girl," and he guides you back on his cock again, giving shallow thrusts into your mouth. 

He fucks your mouth for a moment before he let's you take the lead again, and you take this opportunity to suck harshly at the head, the moan he makes echoing loudly in the room.

"Stop baby, don't wanna cum until I'm in you," he says as he pulls you off his cock. He guides you to lay on the bed before climbing on top of you, kissing you hard on the mouth.

Kissing Kyungsoo always felt surreal, his plush lips running over yours felt like you could kiss him forever and never stop. The way he bites at your bottom lip and sucks it between his makes you shudder, making you take his bottom lip in your mouth to do the same.

He hums softly, "Hm, you love my lips so much, you wanna feel them somewhere else, sweetheart? How about here?" and you feel a hand run under the oversized shirt and over your panties, his thumb rubbing circles across the large wet spot that's formed.

You whimper, "Please daddy." and that's all he needs before he's going between your legs and taking your panties off.

Once they're gone, Kyungsoo starts to press kisses along the tops of your thighs first to tease, then begins running his hot tongue across your folds, just tasting.

You hear him growl softly, "Fuck, you taste so good," and then finally, his tongue enters inside you, making you gasp. Your hands immediately go to find a place in his hair, his tongue thrusting into you with no mercy. 

"D-daddy, feels so good, I'm-"

He pulls back, "Yeah baby? You know daddy loves eating you out."

"More, more please, fuck me with your tongue, daddy."

"As you wish, princess."

He grips your thighs and spreads them apart even farther, going back down to eat you out with vigor. He's groaning each time he thrusts his tongue in and leaves it there to taste, before going to suck at your clit. 

"Daddy, gonna cum, I can't," you whine, trying to buck your hips up to get more but he retreats, causing you to whine again.

"Well we can't have that, now can we? You cum from my cock tonight or not at all, understood?"

You whisper, "Yes, daddy." and he responds with a kiss to your lips.

Reaching over, he grabs at condom from the bedside table and hurriedly puts it over his aching cock, practically begging to be inside you already since he's been holding out for so long.

When the head of his cock enters your hole, you gasp loudly, grabbing his shoulders hard because of how overwhelming it is. He continues to enter you slowly, groaning once the entirety of his length is inside you.

"So fucking tight, so perfect for me," he growls into your neck, biting there hard before he grips your hips harder and starts to thrust slowly into you.

It takes a minute for you to adjust, but once his thrusts become erratic, you can't help but moan wantonly each time his cock pounds into you.

"Give me more, daddy, please, I want more."

"More? You want daddy to go harder? Pound my cock into you until all you can do is beg for me to let you cum?"

"Yes-yes," you whimper, eyes shut tightly, "fuck your baby, daddy."

The moan Kyungsoo lets out is unearthly, and he leans back to straighten his back before gripping your sides and fucking into you so hard the headboard beats against the wall with each thrust.

"Tightest thing I've ever felt, what a lovely little cunt, sucking me in," Kyungsoo bites out through gritted teeth, and the shiver that runs through your body almost makes you cum.

He senses this, and leans up from your neck to kiss you, tongue running across yours and sucking on it harshly.

"Daddy, can I cum? I feel it, it's too much, I'm-" and you're cut off with another kiss before he speaks, "Go ahead and cum baby, you've been so good for daddy."

His words bring you over the edge, a hoarse scream of, "Daddy" leaving your lips. Your body shakes with your orgasm, and the tightness around Kyungsoo's cock becomes so much, his slight whimper making you violently shiver.

You move your legs from his hips to around his back, leaning into his ear to whisper, "Want your cum, daddy, give it to me."

Kyungsoo loses it, thrusting once, twice before stilling and cumming into the condom. He let's out large pants, collapsing next to you and taking off the condom to throw it in the bin. You're both breathing heavily, sweat covering your bodies, and your bones feel like jelly from how overwhelming it all was.

Kyungsoo leans over to kiss you on the cheek sweetly before getting up to get a cold rag from the bathroom and clean pajamas for the both of you.

After getting dressed and cooling down, he pulls you into his arms and covers both of you with the blanket, kissing your forehead and then your lips, leaving them there for a moment before pulling away and smiling softly at you.

"I love you, so much," he whispers, running his thumb over your cheek.

"I love you, too," you smile before kissing him again and cuddling into his firm chest, listening to his heartbeat and letting it and his soft breathing lull you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ((I always follow back, also I'm always up for smut talk obv))
> 
> Tumblr: heavenlybaek   
> Twitter: @bashfulbaek


End file.
